Night at the Fair
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: Jackie and Jazz get rained out at the fair and decide to do some other things than ride rides. This is a one shot! I hope you guys enjoy it!


Okay this oneshot is dedicated to Jaxter. She is an amazing person and I hope everyone enjoys this one shot.

* * *

Just as Jackie was about to get on the Fireball a crack of thunder filled the air and rain started to pour. She quickly started running away from the ride and went to look for her Pontiac Solace. Finding it she quickly ran to it. The car opened the door for her and she climbed into the driver's seat. She was not old enough to drive, but that didn't stop her.

"Are you okay Jackie?" a voice asked coming out of the speakers.

"I'm fine, I'm just so mad about all this. I mean tonight was the night I was able to go to the fair!" She exclaimed.

"Well maybe you can go tomorrow or the day after." The voice replied trying to comfort her with options that were still available.

"I know Jazz, but…I was set to ride the rides today. I don't know if I'll have the motivation to ride rides tomorrow or not." She replied slumping down into the seat. Right at that moment Jazz activated his holoform. Jackie looked at the tall black bald man sitting in the seat right next to her. If this had been her first time she would have started to freak out, but since she had known about Jazz not being a normal car it didn't bother her at all.

"It'll be okay, if you want to come up here tomorrow I'll take ya." Jazz whispered gently caressing her shoulder. Jackie looked over at him and smiled a little smile, "But what about the Autobots?"

Jazz looked down and then back at her and replied, "If they truly need me then they'll call me, but right now I'm able to be with you for however long I like."

Jackie smiled a big smile this time around and laid down to snuggle up to Jazz's body. Though she knew it wasn't real it felt nice to hold and touch him without being outside. She felt sorry for Jazz though. He would have to sit out in the cold while she was warm. "What's the matter?" Jazz asked.

"I'm just thinking." Jackie replied.

"Thinking? Uh oh the world is going to end with the Decepticons getting an atomic bomb from you government and blowing us up." Jazz spoke being all dramatic.

"Shut up." She exclaimed and gently beat him on the chest. "I was just thinking I'm inside dry and you're basically getting all wet…"

"All Jax I'm fine." Jazz replied using her nickname trying to comfort her.

"But…you're getting all wet." Jackie whispered looking up into his very blue optics.

"It doesn't bother me like it does humans. I won't catch a cold or anything." Jazz replied gently stroking her arm and down her side. Jackie finally let out a tiny moan which made Jazz smile big time. "Does this please you?"

Jackie closed her eyes and smiled. She nodded her head slightly and then felt two big strong hands start moving up and down her body. Snuggling closer to him she relaxed and listened to the pitter patter of the rain hitting Jazz's roof. She felt Jazz take in a deep breath, his rock hard abs gently grazing her back. Opening her eyes he looked up at him and whispered, "I'm the luckiest girl in this entire universe."

Jazz looked down at her his bright blue eyes grazing her body and whispered, "I'm the luckiest Autobot on this planet and universe." With the two gazing at each other Jackie finally got up and looked him eye to eye. The two were staring at each other as if they were starving to death. Finally Jackie moved closer to the Autobot warrior and put her hands around his neck and fiercely started kissing him. He quickly wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close to his body as they possibly could through the clothes.

Quickly sliding to the back part of the car the two never let go of one another nor ended a kiss to move. Their lips were locked together and nothing could separate them. Not even her father with a crow bar. Finally breaking a part so Jackie could breathe she whispered four words, "I love you Jazz."

She quickly started taking off his shirt to show his bare muscles that made her quiver by looking at him. He was a god in her eyes and she knew at that moment she couldn't love anyone else. Jazz quickly started taking off her shirt showing him her bare skin. He then took out a knife and cut her bra off. "You know that's the only bra I'm wearing tonight." She spoke as she pulled away from him.

"I know…but you won't need this bra anymore. We're going to be getting home very late." Jazz whispered giving her an evil grin. Jackie arched an eyebrow and then wrapped her arms around his neck once more and began kissing him. Jazz kissed her back, passionately oh so passionately. He could hear her heart skip a beat. Then taking out his knife he cut her pants off.

"You couldn't just take them off? These jeans are not cheap." Jackie growled.

"I love it when you get angry. So…feisty," whispered Jazz adding a little growl and yanked off her pants and then gently took off her panties exposing him to her full naked body.

"My beautiful angel," he growled and started unbuttoning his pants.

"You tore up my pants…time for me to tear up yours." Jackie whispered in a husky deep voice. She watched as she sent shivers down Jazz and took his knife cutting his jeans off completely and then cut off his underwear.

"I didn't destroy yours." Jazz laughed.

"You destroyed my bra….its an undergarment, you will life." Jackie growled as she looked down at his baggage. He was huge! Sure she had expected him to be…but man! She looked back up into his eyes and he pounced on her keeping her pinned beneath him. She could feel his hot breath as he inched closer and closer to her and finally started kissing her lips and she did the same to him. Soon he quit kissing her lips and made his way down to her neck and looked at her.

"You like vampires?"

"Yes…" she whispered.

Jazz smiled and gently bit down on her neck making her arch her body upward touching him in return. Jazz laughed and continued to kiss all the way down to her breasts and there he started suckling on her nipple making it hard. Jackie felt herself growing wet as the time went on. She was ready for him. She was so ready and he was just teasing her!

"Are you going to tease me all day or are you going to fuck me." She growled.

"Patient my goddess, you have to be patient. In order to have a great time you have to tease your partner for a little bit and get them ready for what is ahead of htem."

"Well what if I'm not patient?" she asked.

Jazz then pinned her down putting his full weight on her and breathed, "You're not going anywhere."

Jackie was about to kick when he pressed his bottom half of his body down farther on her. She could feel his luggage between her legs. He wasn't quite to her yet, but he made her aware that he was still there and he was in control so far.

Once he knew she was relaxed again he started licking a trail down her body and to her opening. Feeling mucus come out of her he quickly drank up her juices and tuck his tongue into her as far as he could go with his tongue. He tasted her all the way around. He could feel her wall clamp down on his tongue and start moving a little back and forth. She was so ready for him to go deep inside her.

Taking his tongue out, he then scooted his self up to her and gently started entering her opening. She let out a moan and he began to push his way up inside her, passing through her barrier making her cry out his name. She put her arms around his body digging her nails into his back and he began to pound deep inside her. She couldn't believe it after all this time waiting for the right person she was finally having sex with the one true love she had ever had.

Quickly flipping over on top of him her hair fell over her face as she began to ride him as hard as she could. Jazz started crying out sounds that sounded like Cybertronian and looked up at her and whispered, "not exactly roomy."

"It's a perfect place to make love." Jackie gasped and suddenly she felt hot liquid inside start pouring out of her and Jazz started yelling as he ejected all his juice he had been keeping up inside of him and felt the two liquids mixing with each other as the two hit their climax of making love. Jazz flipped on top of her, but Jackie was persistent. She threw him down on the seat and started riding him again and slowly started licking his chest.

"My turn to tease you." Jackie growled and started needing her fingers like a cat. She licked his nipple making it hard as a rock and then went up to his neck and bit down harder than he had done to her. Jazz yelled out and tried to pull her off, but she only smacked him and started sucking his neck hard.

"My little vampire." Jazz whispered as he stroked her back. Beads of sweat dripped off their bodies mixing on the leather seats.

"Will this ruin your seats?" she asked.

"No…they've had much worse done to them than this." Jazz replied.

Finally laying cuddled up together they laid there for what seemed mere minutes which were actually hours. The sun started to rise and Jazz started up his engine and started driving away knowing he had to get her home before her parents woke up. Feeling Jackie's warm body against his body he was in heaven, but being in heaven can only last for only a short amount of time on earth…last night was more like a lifetime.

* * *

Well what did you guys think? Yes or no? Please review and let me know! Jackie will be featuring in the sequel to Hero. Please review!


End file.
